Gambit
Remy Lebeau is a card playing Mutant who goes by the name Gambit. Biography Remy LeBeau was abandoned at birth by his birth father, and placed on the front step of Saint Agnes orphanage by his mother. But before the Orphanage could find him he was taken by a member of a secret organization. This member brought Remy to their main headquarters of Wundagore Mountain. Remy would then be experimented on by the High Evolutionary using "Artificial" Mutant DNA to bond with his own. After the procedure Remy did show one interesting trait, his eyes turned red, but he could not seem to display any powers. As a result Remy was taken by to Saint Agnes where he would spend years being rejected by considered families. One day the children were taken on a field trip to the Central Park where Remy would runaway because he grew tired of being in the systems care. Remy then would be grow up with a gang street thieves where Remy would learn the skills to become one of the worlds greatest. When he was 17 he meet a young girl named Bella Donna who he had a attraction with. Unfortunately their professions led them to different paths and they parted ways. After turning 18 Remy went out on his own and became a thief for hire. Remy gained super abilities which he originally could not control. He was then approached by Max Eisenhardt, who offered him a chance at salvation, where his skills could be of use. Remy then spent years as a member of the Brotherhood and has since mastered his powers. During his stay in Wundagore, Remy developed a relationship with Anna Marie another subject who had the power to absorb powers. After she left the Brotherhood for the X-Men, Remy felt it his responsibility to stick with his woman and saw joined her in becoming a X-Men. Powers and Abilities * Molecular Acceleration: Remy has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. He can charge a rock as big as a small house in the matter of seconds. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Gambit can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy, for example, he can charge his bo staff with enough power to level a house. ** Enhanced Agility: Gambit's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. ** Static Interference: Creates natural static, because of the charged potential energy always in his body, that shields his mind from intrusion by telepaths. Can increase the effect by holding a charged object near his head. ** Hypnotic Charm: Subliminal psionic talent channeled through his voice that allows a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Gambit to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:X-Men Category:Mutants